Dark Golem
The Dark Golem is a foe that appears in , mostly around ominous areas, such as Volcano Peak and The Rift. It is one of the members of the Golems enemy class. Appearance (insert description here) Overview (insert description here) * Can lose its shield when damaged, along with the shield bash attack. With the shield, all damage the Golem takes is halved; without the shield, it takes normal damage. * Can lose its hammer when damaged, restricting it to a below-average attack without any special effects. Statistics * The arms are damaged simultaneously with the Golem. However, both arms ignore elemental resistances and Defence/Magic Defence (de)buffs. * Shield's maximum health equals 1/3 of Golem's maximum health, both benefit from shield's 50% damage resistance. * Hammer's maximum health equals 1/4 of Golem's maximum health. It cannot be harmed until the shield is destroyed. * Since the arms ignore Golem's elemental resistances, they still get damaged by attacks that heal the Golem. ** Thus, it's possible to completely drain shield's health without taking a single health point off the Golem. However, in this case the shield will not break until the Golem takes actual damage and plays the "damage taken" animation (instead of the heal one), which forces the arm health check. Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 90% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Notes1 = Cannot be used without the hammer. On Epic difficulty, is immediately followed by casting Haunt on the same player. |Attack2 = Haunt |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 35/5 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Dark |StatusChance2 = 80% |StatusStrength2 = 300% 300% 300% 300% 3x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Notes2 = Each hit inflicts one ailment, selected at random, Doom is twice as likely to be selected. Is used only in conjunction with Hammer Strike. |Attack3 = Shield Bash |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 50 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 70% |Element3 = Earth |Acc3 = 90% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = Cannot be used without the shield. On Epic difficulty, is immediately followed by casting Rockslide on the same player. |Attack4 = Rockslide |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 40/3 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 80% |Element4 = Earth |Acc4 = 90% |Crit4 = 20% |RdF4 = 50% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Notes4 = Is used only in conjunction with Shield Bash. |Attack5 = Earthquake Hammer |Target5 = All |Power5 = 12 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 70% |Element5 = Earth |Acc5 = 90% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Notes5 = Cannot be used without the hammer. Is immediately followed by either The Dead or Buff. |Attack6 = The Dead |Target6 = All |Power6 = 33 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 60% |Element6 = Poison |StatusChance6 = 70% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 110% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Notes6 = Is used only in conjunction with Earthquake Hammer. |Attack7 = Buff |Target7 = Self |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusStrength7 = 50% 50% |StatusIcon7 = |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U |Notes7 = Is used only in conjunction with Earthquake Hammer. |Attack8 = Horn Stab |Target8 = Single |Power8 = 33 |Type8 = Physical |Element%8 = 70% |Element8 = Earth |Acc8 = 80% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = U |Notes8 = Can be used only after losing both arms. }} Battle logic * No arms → Horn Stab; * No shield → Hammer Strike (1/2), Earthquake Hammer (1/2); * Both arms intact → Hammer Strike (1/3), Shield Bash (1/3), Earthquake Hammer (1/3). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Foes